


En busca de Mi serpiente

by HimeNatsumi14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Severus Snape, M/M, Snames, Top James Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNatsumi14/pseuds/HimeNatsumi14
Summary: ¿Son esos los aromas que busco? Eres tú mi destinado, estoy seguro. Sólo debo demostrarlo. Snames.Este fic participó en el reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Por lo que esta en otra cuenta, en otra pagina bajo mi nombre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.
> 
> El crédito de la imagen no es mío.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participó en el reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic fue producido gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mi amada Amai Star of Darkness. Gracias Jho, te quiero, me las vería muy difícil sin tu valiosa ayuda. Es mi beta. 
> 
> Advertencias: Contiene Slash / Yaoi / BL / relación Hombre x Hombre, es un AU, en este fic Severus Snape es un Hado Oscuro. Mala ortografía y gramática.

[CAPITULO UNO|VERBENA]

_Esto le recordaba a un cuento muggle, " Alicia en el país de las maravillas " . En el que una curiosa Alicia perseguía a un inocente conejo blanco ah... Pero en este cuento él: James Potter, era el noble caballero, siguiendo a una escurridiza serpiente._

Sus patas presurosas, conocedoras del camino, le guiaban en su búsqueda. Árbol tras árbol. Cauteloso sorteaba cada raíz levantada y cada arbusto encantado. Cada fruto brillante dejado de lado en favor a una persona. Una que había estado en su mente desde que la insípida de Evans trato de atraparle con una amortentia. De no haber sido por la interrupción acertada de la serpiente en cuestión quedaría unido a esa deshonrada nacida de muggle.

_Y esa serpiente era a la que actualmente le estaba dando caza en su forma animaga, por el bosque prohibido._

Se detuvo admirando tan basto jardín, adornado con las más coloridas y aromáticas flores. Pero eso no fue lo que capto su atención, lo que su instinto primario le hizo notar fue a la hermosa criatura mágica que eclipsaba la belleza natural, por la suya tan surreal. Y es que frente a él se encontraba el ser más hermoso que haya imaginado. Esa conocida serpiente parecía haber tenido una metamorfosis; alas incluidas. Y es que nada lo podía haber preparado para tener frente a él, a un hada oscura. Un hado oscuro si se era nimio. Pero esto no era lo que le tenía perplejo, era el hecho, de que frente a él. Un muy mágico Severus Snape, estaba conversando animosamente con las flores. Alas y herencias mágicas fuera, estaba hablando con un gesto pacifico y hasta dulce. De no ser por los obvios rasgos élficos y las alas que delataban su alta escala social, para las criatura mágicas. Le creería loco al hablar solo. Pero él sabía mejor, las hadas y criaturas mágicas estaban firmemente conectadas a Gaia. Eran tan bendecidas por la magia que la comunicación entre especies no era difícil.

Rosas y margaritas, tulipanes y claveles, jazmines, lirios, gloxíneas. Varias flores más, algunas mágicas, de colores y aromas variados, no puso su mente en ello. Sus pensamientos ahora se vertían en la belleza e inocencia que desprendía Severus Snape. Y es que es aún más raro, encontrarse un hada masculina; hado. Y más si esté era oscuro. ¡Un verdadero milagro! Así no era de extrañar estar hipnotizado por tal belleza, siguiendo cada movimiento realizado por el hada, avanzo adentrándose más en aquel prado, en el cual pronto fue destacable un jardín. Siendo en apariencia un ciervo macho, no fue tan sospechoso o de cuidado su presencia constante. Pues aves, ardillas, conejos y otros mamíferos seguían el mismo curso. Como encandilados por la alegría y delicadeza que exudaba Severus.

Una brisa fresca y acogedora, proveniente del bosque que les rodeaba, llevo a su nariz el aroma que deseaba: Verbena. Un dulce aroma que impregnaba el aire. Llevando sus sentidos al éxtasis puro, de estar cerca de lo anhelado. Y en definitiva, no era por las flores que dejaron atrás en la caminata alegre. El primer aroma, ya lo había encontrado.


	2. Orquídea

[CAPITULO DOS|ORQUÍDEA]

_Alicia no dudo en saltar a un hoyo oscuro por seguir al conejo blanco. James no dudaría en seguir a su hada, incluso si la tierra bajo sus pies desapareciera._

El jardín era basto, y se extendía aún entre los árboles. Que bañados bajo el sol del atardecer resplandecían en dorado. Un par de arboles juntaban sus ramas, en un hermoso arco. Sus raíces uniéndose bajo la tierra como uno solo. Rodeado de flores silvestres y un efecto de ensueño, brillantes reflejos dorados asaltando la imagen. La grácil figura de Severus caminó adentrándose a la imagen, sin destruir la armonía. En cambio parecía traer un toque mágico a ella. Con alas vibrando, cruzó la puerta en el bosque.

Asombrado James, observo como Severus camino entre los dos árboles y un brillo dorado le absorbió, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Una ráfaga de viento, proveniente del portal recién descubierto, trajo a él el delicado aroma de las orquídeas. Entre pétalos de rosa y hojas doradas. Era claro que el mundo del otro lado era algo que ningún humano podría imaginar.

Sin temor corrió tras esa delicada fragancia. Con un brillo dorado el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir. Retozo lleno de felicidad, al ver tan amplio campo, un jardín lleno de flores. Quienes hablaban entre ellas y cantaban sus pensamientos. Árboles bailando en su regocijo, ya que el hijo del rey, el amado príncipe, estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Diviso entre la algarabía y destellos de magia a _su_ hado, entre las flores colgantes. Camino hacía él, sus cuatros patas en sincronía.

Su delicada figura cubierta por una bata oscura de tela traslucida, dejando en su estela una embriagante oscuridad. Pero que cubría perfectamente cada pedazo de piel, sin dejar de quitar sensualidad a su figura. Su dulce voz se coló en sus divagaciones, ahora no creía poder superar este enamoramiento. Ese hermoso hado, cantaba en un tono alto y dulce junto a las orquídeas y rosas, los anturios y belenes dando los graves. Severus sin problemas, se adapto a la voz de los anturios dando nota graves, como el chocolate amargo, como una oscura promesa susurrada al oído, era una voz excepcional, que embriagaba a James. El hado cantaba alegre en respuesta a la alegría por su presencia, mientras caminaba a un destino previsto.

_La curiosidad que guio a Alicia a entrar a una oscuridad sin fin, es la misma que me guía a mi a seguir un camino sin fin. La curiosidad era la fuerza para seguir, debía encontrar al conejo blanco. La expectación y anhelo es la fuerza que me guía. Debo encontrar el complemento de mi alma. Pues solo falta una pieza en este rompecabezas..._


	3. Miel

[CAPITULO TRES|MIEL]

_¿Qué hizo Alicia al encontrar al conejo blanco? ¿Preguntarle la hora? ¿Saludarlo? Por fin encontré mi serpiente, mi hada. El complemento de mi alma, pero no me quedaré para platicar, debo reclamarlo._

Un tal James Potter se encontraba caminando en medio de un bosque, el amplio campo, el jardín de exóticas flores, ambos dejados atrás hace un buen tiempo. El lugar era solitario, con una sensación similar a una sala de privacidad, pero no debía ser posible... Bueno... No se sabía prácticamente nada de las hadas, así que no podía juzgar. Siguió caminando, guiándose por su magia. Un tirón en su núcleo mágico le guiaba. Podía escuchar el agua correr, era una cascada. Y aunque ya no tenía su desarrollado olfato, pues regreso a su reflejo humano, podía sentir el aroma más dulce en el planeta guiándolo como si fuese su destino. Y ciertamente lo era. Su destino era Severus Snape, quien estaba en toda su gloriosa desnudez bañándose en un lago con aguas doradas y espesas, se atrevía a decir que era miel pura.

Sin reparar en el peso de su ropa empapada, o en el escalofrío que le recorrió a causa de la temperatura. Hipnotizado por la belleza y sensualidad que exudaba por cada poro el hada frente a él. Avanzó a paso firme, sorprendentemente el hada joven no lo notó entrar. Estaba de espalda a él, sus hermosas alas como hojas, de un suave y traslucido color dorado, que brillaba como oro, empapadas por las aguas de miel, creando un maravilloso efecto, en el que Severus destilaba oro puro. Las alas vibraban de emoción y gusto de ser remojadas en tal jalea. Las delicadas y hábiles manos acariciando su cuello, en un tierno masaje para liberar los músculos. El delgado y estético cuello expuesto tal como un delicado majar a la mesa. Su mirada bajó a esas caderas tan estrechas y esos glúteos bien formados. Redondos frutos a la espera de ser corrompidos por él: James Potter. Sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, que deseaba tener abiertas para él. Su cuerpo, con mente propia, se trasladó para atrapar la apretada cintura entra las manos y llevar su nariz al cuello expuesto. Sintió a Severus tensarse bajo su toque, casi podía sentir el temor anidar en su alma. Así que decidió hablar.

— Por fin te encontré conejo blanco... O debería decir mi serpiente... — inhaló el aroma de su piel, dulce miel. Llevó sus labios a probarla, en un suave beso, que pronto llevo su a lengua a acariciar la lechosa y virginal piel causando un estremecimiento en su compañero más pequeño. — Sabes a miel... — suspiró contenido.

Por su parte Severus tembló ante aquella voz tan conocida, pero que en esos momentos no le parecía la misma. — ¿Qué crees que haces Potter? — su voz tensa daba a conocer cuanto le costaba mantener la compostura, no sabía que hacía el merodeador ahí, en su mundo, en su lago, y abrazándolo con tal ferocidad. Sabía que su fuerza no se comparaba, así que no hizo el intento de forcejear, de nada serviría. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios, temblorosas respiraciones le delataban, mientras James se dedicaba a marcar y degustar lo que era suyo, Severus se derretía en su toque.

Pronto la mano derecha de James hizo un camino en su pecho, acariciándolo y estimulando sus botones rosados. Por lo cual ganó como recompensa dulces gemiditos suaves provenientes de su amado. Quien con voz temblorosa le llamo.

— James... ¿Qué...qué haces? — una risa llena de alegría y oscura sensualidad rezumo en sus oídos. Excitándolo por completo, pero no era el único, fue pegado al amplio pecho del Gryffindor notando la dureza que se alineaba entre sus nalgas, sacando un jadeo entrecortado de sus labios rosados.

— Mi reclamo, sobre lo que es mío. Eres tú, Severus Snape... mi destinado... — explicó bajando su mano hacia su vientre, acariciándolo, haciendo círculos que lograban aumentar el calor en Severus. Obteniendo más gemidos necesitados del hado, continuó su discurso. — Eres mi alma gemela y por fin te encontré. — añadió besando el lóbulo de su oreja disfrutó del calor del cuerpo de Severus que se arqueaba para él. Por fin había encontrado a su pareja. Su alma gemela, el aroma de su amortentia.


End file.
